Transketolase is a thiamine-dependent enzyme which links the pentose phosphate pathway with the glycolysis. The pentose phosphate pathway provides sugar phosphates and NADPH. Transketolase introduces excess sugar phosphates into the glycolysis to as to ensure the provision of NADPH under various metabolic conditions. NADPH is essential for maintaining glutathione in the brain.
Thiamine deficiency is associated with neurologic diseases such as beriberi and Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome. Beriberi manifests itself in acute heart failure, whereas the Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome shows as acute encephalopathy followed by chronic damage of the short-term memory.
Investigations refer to the fact that thiamine deficiency is not the cause of the above diseases. Also, no mutated transketolase exists in patients suffering from these diseases, e.g., in patients suffering from the Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome. Thus, the cause of the above diseases is not known by now.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a product by which neurologic diseases associated with thiamine deficiency, particularly beriberi and Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome, can be investigated as regards their cause and optionally be treated.